memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cold Front (episode)
Walk-Through-Walls Device Thing Does it have a name? Trying to figure out what to call the article. Also, does anyone remember what happened to it, and/or have a picture? - Kuukai2 06:06, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Archer dropped it into space. – 15:00, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :: Any advance on this? What about calling the article 'Daniels' device to travel through matter' or something? We should take care to point out that he doesn't fall through the floor presumably because it's a man-made device. (Rather than the inexplicable 'phasing but walking on the floor' from TNG: the next phase.) --AnonyQ 10:46, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::: One would assume the device was designed to only phase shift in the horizontal plane to keep the user from falling through the floor. However there's no in-universe explanation of how it works. What I found interesting was that Daniels may have set up things so that the crew would both have and know how to use that device. Why else would he have had it around for the work he was doing? Of course there's no in-universe support for that supposition either. :) --Maestro4k 13:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) It's A Wrap! "The costume worn by Matt Winston as an undercover Silik was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction (item #2866)." I haven't seen this episode, but isn't this, uh, wrong? I thought John Fleck played Silik Igotbit 02:32, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Coincidence? I'm aware that without sourcing I can't put this in the article. But is there an Enterprise companion or something? I think the whole Daniels traveling back to moments in history to put things right sounds a lot like Quantum Leap >_>... Is there any mention anywhere of the Temporal Cold war's fighting similarity with Quantum Leap? Scott Bakula must've mentioned something somewhere.... – Saphsaph 09:06, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't recall any statements comparing the TCW to Quantum Leap, though there is an obvious comparison. As for an companion, I've been waiting for one for the last three years, but it most likely won't happen. CBS Studios would probably like to forget Enterprise exists considering the low ratings it received. But I am still hoping someone will take the initiative. :/ --From Andoria with Love 17:21, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Aww, companions make articles so much easier to source and fill with official information =(... I'm really surprised how easily people and the studios forget that TOS went through basically the same thing. Oh well, until then Ent articles will be barren... – Saphsaph 15:08, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Removed snark Cut out this comment in parathesis after it says that Archer cooperates with Daniels: (trusting a not-quite-human from the future rather than a Suliban that saved his ship). While the point may be valid, it seems more like commentary than non-neutral entry info. 08:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Removed *''* Although Daniels asks Archer to tell as few members of the crew as possible about his identity, Archer gives no thought to using Daniels' devices in front of two armoury officers.'' Nitpick.– Cleanse 07:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) date? the sidebar states September 9, 2151 for that episode. but i can't find in within the postscript http://www.chakoteya.net/Enterprise/11.htm. where is it from?-- 00:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. But we're going through all of these things again, getting confirmations here. -- sulfur 01:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The script states 'Four Months, Three Weeks, and Six days'. It is inferred that this is since they left spacedock. So taking that length from Broken Bow (4/16/2151) gives us 9/12/2151 (according to this: http://www.timeanddate.com/date/dateadded.html?m1=4&d1=16&y1=2151&type=add&ay=&am=4&aw=3&ad=6 ) Sparticuz (talk) 20:50, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Based on this information, I have changed the date to September 12, 2151. If anyone disagrees, please explain and feel free to revert my edit. (Peelster1 (talk) 07:14, January 28, 2020 (UTC)) "First" *This episodes marks the first appearance of T'Pol's disbelief in time travel based on the Vulcan Science Directorate's conclusions. I have not removed the above comment at this time, but I feel this is not significant enough to warrant mentioning as a "first". Otherwise, every time a character states an opinion for the first time, it would be valid content. Something that could be mentioned on their page, but not in the episode page. --31dot 01:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think, in this case, it may be more noteworthy. T'Pol's belief, or lack thereof, in time travel, based on the Vulcan Science Directorate, is a theme that is brought up again and again and again. She doesn't even have to be the one to bring it up, sometimes Archer tosses it at her. It plays a big role in the Temporal Cold War plot that is used in Enterprise until the last season or so. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That was my belief as well. The Temporal Cold War was intended to run throughout the entire show, and Archer vs. T'Pol viz-a-viz time travel was a significant thread, especially once T'Pol finally acknowledges the truth. It also kind of foreshadows events in the season four Vulcan arc. The Science Directorate was affected by the same problems as the Vulcan High Command, necessitating a coup. One could argue this is first evidence of the illogic pervasive in the Vulcan government, as evidenced by T'Pol's staunch committal to orthodoxy. --Brumagnus 19:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC)